


That Night...

by ifitships_isits



Series: Feathers and Fur [1]
Category: Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Heavy Petting, M/M, No Sex, Slight underage, a different garage scene, but also Creeper Peter?, but not everyone else. Good Guy Peter, peter kills kate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifitships_isits/pseuds/ifitships_isits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets cornered by fate, but rather than dying, fate seems to have a wicked sense of humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Night...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of something... I am saving the actual sex stuff that goes with A/O for when Stiles is of age. This was just their first meeting, and Peter was on a mission and Stiles was a tad too young. I promise, sexytimes will happen!

Feathers and Fur

If anything about that night wasn’t a total clusterfuck, it was the night Stiles met his mate. The parking garage was silent as Stiles entered the password and username and Peter rolled his eyes.

“Still want him in your pack?” Stiles smarted off. Peter leaned in and sniffed Stiles, pinning him against the car. His nose slid over Stiles neck, up to his ear. 

“Not as much as I want you, alpha.” Peter whispered into his ear. Stiles shivered against him, his heart rate picking up rapidly. Everything about this was wrong, yet somehow, Stiles was growing hard. 

Peter let him up, but grabbed his neck, pulling him close. Nuzzling Stiles’ neck, scenting him. “Why couldn’t it have been you I bit in the woods that night?” Peter whispered into his shoulder, still gripping him tight. 

“It would have made things so much easier.” Stiles whispered, despite his growing fear Peter would rip his throat out. He had never cared for the silly stereotypes of meek little passive omegas. He had even considered that maybe he was gay, after his long term crush on Lydia and her status as an alpha. But Lydia had never smelled right. Peter smelled like heaven. It had been hell riding in the jeep with him. And Peter’s current manhandling of his was doing things to him that his fantasies of Lydia never even came close to doing. 

Peter took a sharp breath, pushing Stiles away but transferred his grip to Stiles wrist.   
“Do you want the bite? You’d be more powerful. Think of all the attention Scott is getting. You’d be faster, able to get the girls. All that power.” Peter pulled Stiles wrist closer to his mouth, eyes locked on Stiles, licking his lips in anticipation. 

Stiles rips his hand away from Peter, wounded look flashing across his face. “I don’t want to be like you. You’re a monster.” 

Peter allowed Stiles to take a step backward. “I’m not the bad guy here, Stiles.”

“Glowing eyes, fangs, claws. Yep, not a monster.” Stiles says sarcastically.

“I didn’t kill all those people. Only the ones responsible for my family’s deaths.” 

Peter was charmed by the skinny young alpha. They both knew he could kill Stiles at any time. But Peter was not a killer of innocence. He had carefully picked his victims, questioning each of them, determining if they had knowingly helped Kate with her scheme. The boy had to believe him. 

“Someone killed the others and made it look like me.” Peter said.   
Stiles looked at him skeptically. 

“And the dead nurse?” 

“She tried to force me. It’s a bad idea to force a wolf.”

“That still doesn’t change my answer. I don’t want to be a werewolf.” 

Peter crowded the boy against the wall, hands grabbing his hips, grinding his own hardness over the alpha’s growing bulge.   
“You know I can hear your heartbeat, right? And do you know what I hear, Stiles? A slight speeding up over the words ‘I don’t want’’.” 

Stiles let out a soft growl, his eyes lighting up dull red, his inner alpha screaming to make the omega in front of him his. It was a conflict he had never expected.   
Peter inhaled a whiff of pure alpha desire, mixed with the lingering hint of pup. Perfect. Well, not quite. 

“Stiles, how old are you?” He could feel his wolf begging to be taken by him, even as his human side growled to make the boy submit to the bite.

He took another ragged breath, listening to Stiles heart. It was skipping along. He was hurting the boy. Yes, boy, he thought to himself. The poor kid. Barely old enough to pop a knot. He let Stiles go and took a few steps back, shaking his head to clear it. 

“I know what you’re doing. I’ve seen the files. And I assume you know something not in the files?” Stiles squeaks out, breathing heavy and fighting his instincts.  
Peter nodded, turning away from the boy. He could hear the sirens in the distance, growing closer. The sheriff would have figured out his son was missing from the dance. How they had tracked him this far was beyond him. Lydia must not have been as far gone as he thought. She was a tough little alpha, Peter mused. Definitely something else, if her reaction to the bite was anything. he would be watching the girl. If he wanted to catch up to Kate and stop Scott from his suicide mission trying to cut a deal with the hunters before they killed Derek, he had to hurry.   
Stiles walked over to the jeep, opening the door and grabbing a bag from the back. He pulled out a file. 

“Here. Everything my father has on the fire. And several other arsons. Your family wasn’t the first. But dad can’t arrest her without more. You and Derek are the only survivors.” 

Peter took the file and flipped through it. This was the key. He knew what this meant. Kate had broken the hunter’s code. She was fair game, even by Argent’s rules. But only if he got to her before she murdered Derek. Chris was a good man. If he could get him to look at the evidence, Peter’s remaining family would be safe. At least from hunters. Peter purred, content with the alpha’s offering. 

“Give me your keys.” Peter startled Stiles. Stiles tosses his keys to Peter.  
“What, now you’re stealing cars?”  
Peter bends the keys as Stiles groans. 

“Hey, man, not cool. How am I going to get home?” 

Peter shrugs, sliding the file into his shirt. “ I need a head start before you come after me.”   
Stiles sputtered, but Peter could hear the sirens just around the corner. He walked over to the boy, grabbing his head and drawing him in for one more kiss. Stiles moaned against his mouth, forgetting everything for a moment. Peter looked into his eyes. 

“I’ll be back when it’s safe. Don’t worry about Kate. She won’t hurt anyone else in my family.” He licked under Stiles chin, a strangely submissive gesture.   
Stiles shivered as Peter bolted out of the parking garage, one hand checking his throat, going to the wet spot Peter had left, still unconvinced this whole thing had not been a dream while he bled out on the field next to Lydia.

Stiles’ father had found him standing in the middle of the parking garage, but Stiles refused to talk about what had happened, except to say Lydia had been attacked, and he had been knocked unconscious. He had woke up in his jeep, his keys gone. His father was suspicious, but happy his son appeared to be unharmed. He had ordered the boy to the hospital for Melissa to look at him, handing Stiles the spare keys the Sheriff kept for him. Stiles instantly headed towards the old Hale wreck, determined to find out what was happening. 

Peter had busted in on Kate’s attempts to torture Derek with her evil plan of how she used him to destroy his family, and used Peter’s omega rage to cover up her tracks. Stiles listened from the shadows, unsure of how to stop the crazy bitch. 

“See, the Argents know a secret about omegas, especially omega wolves. If you push them hard enough, you can get them to snap. Then just get the hell out of the way and let the fun begin. That stupid alpha nurse had no idea she had picked the wrong coma patient to play with.” She laughed as she sent another charge through the chains to shock Derek. 

Scott, Chris and Allison came in to confront her and had distracted her for a key moment, allowing Peter to get the drop on her. He wrapped his hand around her throat, snapping her neck. They stared at him in disbelief. 

“How much of that did you hear?” He asked them. Chris looks at him. 

“We were watching the camera feed on the way here.We heard everything.”

Peter took out the file and handed it to Chris.Chris looked at the file, nodding grimly as he flipped through it. 

“I suspected Kate was toeing the line, but I had no idea….” Chris shook his head in disbelief. “Your sister murdered 14 people in cold blood right under your nose. Probably more. That’s not crossing the line, that’s declaring war.” He tilted his head looking at the Argent Alpha. “Is this over?” his eyes glowed blue as he stared down the alpha, looking exhausted but still deadly. Chris nodded dumbly. Allison started to protest, tears streaming down her face. 

“She wasn’t a monster, like you. You killed all those people!” Chris put his hand on her shoulders. Peter sighed, helping Derek out of the room, leaving Chris and Scott to deal with Kate’s corpse and the fuming girl. The girl would have to face the truth soon enough. All Peter wanted to do was go to sleep. He found Stiles in his jeep, parked outside the house. 

“Get in. You have to get back to the hospital before anyone notices you’re gone.” Peter pushed Derek into the back, climbing in beside Stiles, hoping that with Kate finally dead, he could start putting his life back together. He could finally get some rest. 

Maybe Stiles could help with that. He leaned his head over to rest it on the boy as he drove, comforted by the smell of an alpha for the first time since he came out of his coma. He could tell the boy was trying to settle him down, and he really didn’t mind. The boy was a warm mix of christmas cookies and fresh pine. 

He mumbled into the boy’s shoulder. “You smell like Christmas.”

Stiles took a deep breath. “Aren’t you all hyped up. You just killed someone.” 

Derek, who had recovered somewhat, spoke up.“He’s not what you think. Omega rage is brought on by only the most extreme circumstances. If I had realized what had happened, that Kate was still pulling our strings….” 

By the time they got to the hospital, Peter had fallen asleep. Derek carefully woke his uncle and distracted the staff so Peter could sneak back into his bed avoiding the cameras in the hallway. If Chris betrayed the code or tried to tell Stiles’ dad about Peter’s involvement, he wouldn’t believe him. Which was more likely? That an arsonist and murderer was trying to cover her tracks, or a omega coma patient escaped without anyone seeing to hunt down and avenge his family?


End file.
